


Pesawat Rigel

by morning dew (Nanasrbf)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/morning%20dew
Summary: Headline news: Pencurian rigel dan Uruk Airlines, khayalan atau konspirasi?Diberikan untuk hadiah ulang tahun bundaku cheonsagateun alias bunda neb. semoga dia suka! Happy belated Birthday!
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Pesawat Rigel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheonsagateun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/gifts).



> disclaimer: fate grand order adalah sebuah game online yang dikembangkan oleh delightworks dan diterbitkan oleh aniplex dan ditulis oleh kinoko nasu, yuichiro higashide, dan hikaru sakurai. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> a/n: fanfiksi ini bersifat alternatif universe surealis. semua hal yang berada di dalam fanfiksi ini hanyalah bentuk imajinasi dan sifat-sifat karakter disesuaikan dengan perannya masing-masing. mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dan selamat membaca!

“Gil, yang benar saja?”

Ramai orang-orang tengah mengumpat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar besar di tengah kota yang tengah menyiarkan hilangnya keberadaan bintang dan pesawat secara misterius itu. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa kedua benda itu dicuri oleh bandit kota, ada pula yang mengatakan kalau bintang itu sudah bersupernova dan pesawatnya telah jatuh di samudra hindia.

Enkidu menggeleng pelan saat ia mendapati Gilgamesh yang kini duduk santai sembari merajut serat-serat bintang dan pesawat yang kini berubah menjadi miniatur kecil di atas tablet tanah liat. Sesekali ia mendengar gelak tawa pemuda itu saat wajahnya terpampang nyata di empat layar utama kota Babylonia.

“Enkidu, menurutmu bagusnya dua benda ini kujadikan apa ya?”

“Memangnya mau kamu kasih ke siapa? Kalau Siduri kusarankan sih kurangi pekerjaannya, kasihan dia butuh istirahat. Kalau untuk Ishtar, asalkan perhiasan pasti dia suka, kalau untuk Ereshkigal, kamu lemparin aja Ishtar ke istananya nanti juga bahagia sendiri.”

Gilgamesh menatap lekat Enkidu yang kini sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang ada di ruang tak terlalu luasnya. Sebuah atap yang dimodifikasikan sebagai kamar dan tempat bersantai sekaligus markas pencurian Gilgamesh yang sudah sangat terkenal perangainya. Enkidu terkadang merasa bingung, untuk apa ia selama ini bertahan berteman dengan bandit kelas atas ini?

Seingat Enkidu, dahulu ia dipertemukan dengan Gilgamesh saat ia menyelenggarakan pameran lukisan. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah lukisan saat ia tengah kebingungan mencari satu lukisan yang akan dipamerkan untuk tugas akhirnya. Sempat ia berpikir akan mengulang semester berikutnya jika saja Gilgamesh tidak ada saat itu.

Lucunya, bersamaan dengan pameran itu selesai, sebuah berita tentang hilangnya taman bunga milik nyonya Semiramis yang berada di pinggir kota menggegerkan penduduk Babylonia. Taman bunga yang menjadi kebanggan itu kini berubah menjadi lubang besar bak habis digauli cangkul raksasa. Benar-benar seperti habis dicangkul bentuknya.

“Yang mencangkulnya? Aku,” kata Gilgamesh santai. Enkidu tentu saja menganggap Gil sedang membual. “Kalau tidak percaya, pinjam lukisan yang tadi kubawakan.”

Gilgamesh melemparkan lukisan itu entah kemana; secara sengaja menjadikan kepala Semiramis sebagai titik fokus sebelum taman bunganya kembali seperti semula. Umpatan Semiramis bahkan masih terdengar, apalagi nama Gil terus disebut di dalam umpatannya.

“Sekarang percaya?”

“Gila!”

***

“EN-KI-DU!” teriak Gil yang kini menarik Enkidu dan mengajaknya terbang ke suatu tempat. Enkidu baru saja sampai di depan pintu rumah, baru saja berniat untuk beristirahat setelah pintu terbuka kini ditarik terbang tanpa persiapan apa-apa. Enkidu berteriak kencang; tidak peduli tatapan masyarakat yang pasti pikirannya fokus pada mengeratkan pegangan pada Gil yang tertawa kencang melihat reaksinya.

Enkidu merutuk pelan, Gilgamesh tampak tak peduli dengan keluhan tersebut. Yang ia lakukan sekarang malah bersantai sambil menyesap teh camomile yang entah darimana sudah tersedia di atas bukit yang menampilkan pemandangan Babylonia di senja hari.

Enkidu berkacak pinggang, rambut panjang hijaunya mengikuti arah angin yang menembus tubuhnya. “Gilgamesh, kepalamu terbentur apa sampai mengagetkanku seperti ini?”

Kemeja yang tadinya masih tampak rapi mulai acak-acakan, kacamatanya sedikit miring dan tubuhnya terasa akan hancur jika saja Gilgamesh tak mendudukkan dirinya di kursi plastik. Harus Enkidu akui, ia bernapas lega karena dapat beristirahat sejenak. Gilgamesh gila.

“Nih ambil,” katanya sembari melempar kalung pesawat yang berhasil ditangkap Enkidu dengan cepat. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat kalung berliontin pesawat yang tampak familiar. “Gil, kamu bercanda?”

“Sejak kapan aku bercanda? Aku serius!”

“Bukan, maksudku... Kenapa harus _Uruk Airlines_ yang kamu curi dan kemana rigelnya?”

Gilgamesh menampakkan senyum tengil sebelum menunjukkan kalung bintang yang ia pakai. Enkidu menghela napas, terbentur dimana pemuda ini sampai membuat kalung seperti ini. Kalau untuk membuat kesal Ishtar, bukankah harusnya Ishtar yang duduk bersama Gilgamesh?

“Ey, jauhkan pikiran mengenai harusnya Ishtar disini, Rumput Liar!” Enkidu menatap Gilgamesh kesal, bisa-bisanya memanggil Enkidu rumput liar.

Sunyi sejenak melingkupi keduanya. Jejak-jejak sinar matahari perlahan menghilang. Tergantikan dengan bintang-bintang yang perlahan muncul disertai bulan. Gilgamesh menunjuk kearah langit kosong tempat rigel berada, “Aku mencurinya untuk membuat kalung ini, pesawat jelek itu kini sudah kubuat liontin agar tidak terlalu merusak pemandangan langit dengan desain jeleknya.”

“Jadi apa alasanmu memberikanku liontin dari pesawat jelek itu, Gilgamesh?”

“Ya untuk hadiah, kamu ulang tahun, kan?” katanya santai. Enkidu mengecek layar _portscreen_ nya dan mendapati alarm ulang tahunnya sudah berbunyi dua hari yang lalu. Astaga, kenapa ia melupakannya?

“Kamu pernah bilang kalau aku adalah bintang, bukan?” Enkidu mengangguk pelan. “Bintang itu sendirian, hidupku sudah sendirian. Lucunya, Dewa sepertinya mengirimkanmu walau dengan cara aku duluan yang mendatangimu.”

Jarang-jarang Enkidu mendapati pemandangan ini. Ketika Gilgamesh memasang wajah seriusnya yang benar-benar jauh dari penampilan tengilnya.

“Pesawat itu anggap saja jalan yang diberikan. Aku diciptakan dengan kesendirian walau dengan sinar yang paling terang dan kamu yang datang.”

“jadi?”

“Ya jadinya begitu. Kok bego—Aw! Sakit!” Enkidu melemparkan tas kosongnya pada wajah Gilgamesh yang baru saja mau mencela. Bisa-bisanya manusia pencuri sumber daya alam ini mengata-ngatainya.

“Ok, ok! Enkidu tenang, oke aku cuma membuat kalung supaya terlihat lebih romantis dibandingkan Ishtar dan Ereshkigal. Mereka yang menyarankan memberimu hadiah walau sebenarnya aku saja sudah menjadi hadiah untukmu—Aw! Kenapa memukulku?”

Enkidu mengangkat bahu, “Mukul kamu tuh enak, puas aku rasanya kalau ngeliat kamu kupukul gini, tapi—“

“Tapi?”

Senyum merekah di bibir Enkidu terasa sejuk dalam pandangan. Rambut hijaunya kontras dengan warna langit yang kelam; seakan ia bersinar, padahal hanya berdiri saja.

“Terima kasih.”

Tangannya meraih kalung yang ia kantongi tadi. Kemudian memasangnya dan menatap Gilgamesh yang turut membalas tatapannya. “Terima kasih sudah menjadi bintangku dan membiarkan pesawat ini menjadi jalanku untuk bertemu denganmu.”

_Di bawah sinar rembulan, ketika rigel tak lagi berwujud dalam tata surya. Ketika pesawat Uruk Airlines menghilang di telan malam. Gilgamesh dan Enkidu saling menggenggam, menatap langit di atas sembari mengucapkan terima kasih pada takdir yang mempertemukan mereka._

\--FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun, Bunda! semoga suka sama hadiahnya hehe luv you


End file.
